


Can I Breathe Again?

by supergirlshero85



Category: Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirlshero85/pseuds/supergirlshero85
Summary: Jack and Clara have a fight, she is hurt. Can Mae save her friend? ( Warning does have dark themes. TW Sexual Assault)





	Can I Breathe Again?

Hearing a knock on the door Mae, got up from the couch and went to answer it. Seeing her best friend on the other side all bloodied and cut up, she gasped and flung open the door and quickly ushered Clara inside.   
“Ryan! Get me my bag and a towel.” Mae called out as she walked Clara over to the couch. Taking the towel from her boyfriend she pressed it against Clara’s head and told her to hold it. Backing up she took in her friend’s appearance. As Mae did her heart sank. Clara’s lip was busted as was the skin on her cheek and near her right eye. It wasn’t until she saw her torn jeans did the gravity of the situation hit her. Standing only a few feet from the women Ryan’s body shook with anger and disgust. Clara was his dad’s girlfriend, and close to a friggin mom to R.J. and Emma. He and his dad should be able to prevent this from happening. Knowing he may lose it he started to pace as a way to calm himself down a little.   
“Clara I need to get you to to the hospital…”  
“No hospital! Mae please just stitch me up so I can go home.” Clara said her voice dripping with desperation, it was a side of herself she never usually let anyone see.   
Not wanting to upset her anymore Mae reached out and took Clara’s hand in hers.   
“”Fine fine I will do my best but you have to calm down.”  
Opening her bag Mae pulled out a syringe, numbing Clara’s cheek she started to stitch her up. Then she moved to her eye finally ending with wiping off her mouth. Motioning for Ryan to leave the room she lifted Clara’s shirt and cleaned and covered the cuts that were there.  
“Clara I'm just cleaning up your cuts. It may sting a little but it will clean it.”   
Mae’s heart broke as she took her best friend’s body in. Being a medical examiner she knew from where the cuts were and the deepness of them Clara had felt pain. A pain she would never wish on anyone. Mae held back tears as she looked back up into her friend's dark eyes.  
“Clara, I need you to tell me were you raped?” Hearing the question Clara’s eyes looked worriedly between the kitchen where Ryan had retreated then back at Mae.   
“No, no I wasn’t. They tried but I fought them off.” Clara lied just wanting to get home and forget the night. However, she forgot just how well her friend knew her.   
“Ok that’s it, let’s go we are going to my friend she has a clinic. The bureau won’t have to know.” Since Clara seemed to only be half with them Mae called Ryan over and asked him to help her get Clara to the car. Before touching her Ryan spoke worried she may lose it with a man touching her.   
“Hey, Clara it’s just me Ryan. I am going to help Mae get you to the car. Maybe we should call dad?” He asked the dazed woman as they made their way to his car. Nodding Clara let them lead her to car curling up into a ball after the door was closed.  
Mae stayed by her side as he pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the clinic. As the car moved Clara looked out the window the events of the night playing like a movie in her mind.

She had left Jack’s after a fight and stupidly chose to go to a bar instead of home where she would have usually gone. Everything was fine at first. She had just ordered one glass of wine and had been sipping it slowly. As she tried to calm her nerves she took in everyone around her eyes focusing on a younger girl one who looked like she had way too much to drink. Watching her leave with two guys following her Clara headed out after the girl, right into a trap. Before she knew what was happening she felt something hard hit her head. The rest of the time was hazy at best. She had fought best she could but there was more than one and finally she had blacked out. When she came to again a guy was scaring off the guys and helping her up. He was also the one that had gotten her to Mae’s. She wasn’t one who liked her gun hell when she was off duty she never carried it. That action alone drove Jack crazy. Now as she watched the darkness move along she wished she hadn’t left it at home.

Feeling the car stop she turned back to face her best friend.   
“I’m not ready. Mae I can’t.”  
“Shh, Clara we won’t move until you're ready. You just tell me when.”   
Telling Mae, he would be right back Ryan got out of the car and made one of the hardest calls he would ever have to make.  
He called his dad to tell him Clara had been hurt and where they were.


End file.
